


Lumpy's Medical Check-Up

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Medical Examination, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy goes to the hospital for a medical check-up.
Kudos: 1





	Lumpy's Medical Check-Up

Lumpy arrived at the Happy Tree Hospital; he had checked in at the reception and was now waiting in the waiting room. Earlier today he had been asked to come over to the Hospital for a Medical Check – Up.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and a nurse called Lumpy’s name.

“Lumpy Moose?”

In response, Lumpy stood up and entered the Examination Room.

“The doctor will be right with you,” the nurse said to Lumpy.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

The nurse then walked out of the room while Lumpy sat on the examination table. As Lumpy waited for his Doctor to arrive, he looked around the examination room as there was just a lot of medical supplies like cotton balls, tissues, medical technology and the like.

“I just hope this check-up will be over before I know it,” Lumpy said to himself.

Just after he said that, the door opened and Dr Farnaby (a red moose wearing a Doctor's uniform) came into the Examination Room.

“Hello, Lumpy,” said Dr Farnaby.

"Hello Dr Farnaby," said Lumpy.

“Are you ready for your check-up?” Dr Farnaby wanted to know.

“Yes I am,” said Lumpy.

“Excellent. In that case, let’s get started.” Dr Farnaby picked up a thermometer and placed it into Lumpy’s mouth. Lumpy waited for his temperature to be taken and after a couple of minutes, Dr. Farnaby removed the thermometer and looked at it.

"Ninety eight point six," he said. "Your temperature is normal, so that's good."

“Thank goodness,” Lumpy muttered to himself.

Dr Farnaby put down the thermometer and then pressed his thumb and other three fingers against the sides of Lumpy’s nostrils. Lumpy did not sneeze that time as Dr Farnaby did this.

“It looks like your sinuses are clear,” Dr Farnaby stated.

“Phew,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby removed his hand from Lumpy’s nose and then picked up a reflex hammer. He lightly tapped it against Lumpy’s knee causing Lumpy's leg to move on its own. He tapped it a bit harder, causing it to move again and Lumpy watched him do this.

"Does it hurt, Lumpy?" Dr Farnaby asked as he tapped Lumpy's other knee with the reflex hammer.

“No,” said Lumpy.

“That’s good. It means your reflexes are normal.” Dr Farnaby put down his reflex hammer.

“Good to hear,” Lumpy thought to himself.

Dr Farnaby then picked up a small light and a tongue depressor.

“Open your mouth and say ah, Lumpy,” he said.

“Ahh!” Lumpy said as he opened his mouth.

Dr Farnaby placed the tongue depressor on his tongue and looked into his throat and Lumpy waited for Dr Farnaby to say something.

“Everything looks alright in there,” said Dr Farnaby.

Lumpy felt relieved to hear that.

Dr Farnaby pulled the tongue depressor and light away from Lumpy’s mouth and picked up a stethoscope.

“Now I’m going to listen to your heart,” the doctor mentioned.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby placed the end of the stethoscope on Lumpy’s chest and listened.

“Thump! Thump! Thump!” went Lumpy’s heart.

“Your heartbeat sounds normal,” said Dr Farnaby.

“Thank goodness,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farmaby then placed the stethoscope’s and on Lumpy’s back.

“Now breathe in, please.”

Lumpy breathed in.

“And breathe out.”

Lumpy breathed out, with Dr Farnaby listening to his breath as he did so. Lumpy waited for answer.

“Your breathing is normal,” said Dr Farnaby.

“Phew,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby then pulled out his light from earlier.

“Now I’m going to take a look in your ears,” he said to Lumpy.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby used an ophthalmoscope to look into Lumpy’s eye, followed shortly by the other eye.

“Well?” asked Lumpy.

“Both of your eyes are looking healthy,” said Dr Farnaby.

“Thank god,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby then put down the ophthalmoscope.

"Now we're going to check your blood pressure," he said to Lumpy.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby picked up a strap that was connected to a blood pressure machine, and tied the strap around Lumpy's arm. Then he switched on the machine, allowing it to send air to the strap and make it inflate and it became tight causing Lumpy to wince.

“Why does it have to be so tight?” asked Lumpy.

“I’m afraid that’s what it’s like when we measure your blood pressure,” said Dr Farnaby. “Not to worry, it’ll be over in less than a minute.”

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

And before Lumpy knew it, the machine was done inflating the strap around his arm.

“Your blood pressure is normal,” said Dr Farnaby.

"Thank God," said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby let every bit of air out of the strap, then untied the strap from Lumpy’s arm.

“And now for the pulse oximeter,” said Dr Farnaby.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby pulled out a pulse oximeter and stuck it onto Lumpy’s finger and Lumpy did not say anything as Dr Farnaby did this. Soon a few numbers came up on the oximeter.

“Looks like the oxygen level in your blood is normal,” Dr Farnaby said.

“Thank goodness,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby then removed the oximeter from Lumpy's finger, then put it aside. He then placed his finger upon Lumpy's arm to check for a pulse, and placed a strap around that part of Lumpy's arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Lumpy.

“We’re going to perform a blood test,” said Dr Farnaby.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby took a sanitary wipe and rubbed it against Lumpy’s arm, not only to sanitize it but to numb it so he wouldn’t feel the needle and Lumpy watched him do this and Lumpy watched him do this. Dr Farnaby then inserted the needle into Lumpy’s arm. Lumpy did not feel any pain thanks to the numb part of his arm. Lumpy did not feel any pain thanks to the numb part of his arm.

The two of them watched Lumpy’s blood flow through the tubes, and into the machine.

“Thank goodness it does not hurt,” Lumpy thought to himself.

“Hmm...” Dr Farnaby examined Lumpy’s blood through a display screen on the machine.

Lumpy waited for an answer.

“Your blood looks normal,” said Dr Farnaby, “but we’ll have to keep this sample for future reference.”

"Okay," said Lumpy.

“Alright, Lumpy, I’m going to need you to drop your pants,” said Dr Farnaby.

"What?" asked Lumpy.

"Drop your pants, turn around and lean forward," Dr Farnaby repeated.

Lumpy got off the examination table, pulled his pants down and he leaned foward and Dr Farnaby took out a clean rubber glove and placed it onto his right hand. Lumpy felt a bit nervous as he waited for Dr Farnaby to preform whatever he was going to preform. Now that the glove was on his hand, Dr Farnaby reached down and touched Lumpy's posterior with that same hand.

"EEKK!!" Lumpy shrieked as he felt it.

"Lumpy, it's okay," Dr Farnaby tried to reassure him. "An exam like this is important for a male your age."

"Sorry, doc, I guess I'm not used to this," Lumpy mentioned.

"It's alright, Lumpy," said Dr Farnaby. "I understand."

“Thank you,” said Lumpy.

After a few seconds Dr Farnaby said, "On the plus side, I don't see anything wrong with your bottom."

“Thank god,” said Lumpy as he pulled his pants back up and sat back down on the examination table.

"We're almost done with this check-up," said Dr Farnaby. "The last thing I have to do is give you a few shots."

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby picked up a hypodermic needle and filled it with a liquid.

"This one is your flu shot," he said to Lumpy.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby wiped Lumpy's arm with a sanitary wipe, and then inserted the tip of the needle into his arm. Lumpy winced in pain a little bit as the tip of the needle got inserted into his arm. Dr Farnaby pushed the plunger on the hypodermic needle, sending the liquid into Lumpy's bloodstream as he did so and Lumpy winced a bit as this happened and Dr Farnaby pulled the needle out of Lumpy's arm.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he said.

“No I guess it wasn’t,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby put down his needle and picked up another one. This one was also filled with liquid.

"Your next shot will be against measles," said Dr Farnaby.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby inserted the needle into Lumpy's arm - causing Lumpy to wince in slight pain - and then pushed the plunger, sending the liquid into Lumpy's bloodstream and Lumpy winced a little bit more in slight pain.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about getting measles," Lumpy thought to himself.

After a few seconds, Dr Farnaby pulled the needle away. He then put it aside and pulled out a third hypodermic needle.

"And now for your final shot. This one's against the mumps," said Dr Farnaby.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby inserted the tip of the needle into Lumpy's arm and injected the liquid into his bloodstream as well. Lumpy cringed a final time as he did this.

"At least I don't have to worry about getting the Mumps," Lumpy thought.

Dr Farnaby finally removed the needle from Lumpy's arm.

"And your checkup is finished," he said to Lumpy with a smile.

"It is?" asked Lumpy.

Dr Farnaby nodded to confirm that.

"Yes, it is. I must thank you for being such a good patient, Lumpy."

"Your Welcome," said Lumpy.

"Feel free to make an appointment with me whenever you're not feeling well, okay?" Dr Farnaby asked.

“I will,” said Lumpy as he stood up, “And thank you for everything, Dr Farnaby."

"You're Welcome, Lumpy," replied Dr Farnaby.

Lumpy then stood up from the examination table and made his way out of the room. He returned to the waiting room to sign out, and then left the doctor's office and the moment Lumpy was out of the Hospital, a white hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Huh?" Lumpy turned to look at who the white hand belonged to and saw it was Skittles.

"Oh, hey, Skittles," Lumpy greeted her with a smile.

“Hello cutie,” said Skittles as she batted her eye lashes at Lumpy.

Lumpy couldn't help but blush. "How long have you been waiting for me?" he asked.

"For about 2 minutes," said Skittles.

Lumpy smiled. "In that case, how would you like to go out and do something with me?" he asked.

“Yes please,” said Skittles.

Lumpy gave another smile, took her hand and walked her out of the doctor's office and they walked away from the Hospital. Lumpy was glad that his check-up was over, because he was looking forward to a romantic night with Skittles.


End file.
